An Unexpected Love
by Kyra-sensei
Summary: Things aren't the same as they used to be ... with Sasuke back and Sakura more in love with him than ever things start to take a sharp turn. Things will either in better or worse.
1. Awkward

_**Authors note: I know this chapter is bad, but please do not stop reading because of it's stupidity. I only wrote the authors note after I published it and after I realized how bad it actually was. But trust me, Chapter 2 will be better.**_

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

_**An Unexpected love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Awkward **_

"Sasuke?" Sakura called calmly glancing at her team-mate across the training field, the same training field that after the bell test Naruto was tied to the pole and the same field that they went on their first mission with Kakashi. Sakura had so many memories about this same training field. Sakura tried to find every simple reason to speak to the black-haired Uchiha. Sasuke was training by himself and Kakashi had told Sakura to train with Sasuke. Sasuke stopped training and turned to the pink-haired ninja and said, "Yes Sakura?"

Even though Sakura wanted to speak to Sasuke as often as she could, she was still incredibly shy around him, especially since he came back. After he had called her annoying … she was just shy to speak to him. Sakura wanted to show Sasuke that she wasn't annoying and that she was a good friend.

When Sasuke came back, he was first captured by some of the leaf ninja and brought to Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade was glad that he was back but still suspicious, she didn't know if this was some trap or if he really was back for good. So Lady Tsunade made Sasuke prove himself with many different tests. The first test was to fight and beat one of the ninja's that were close to his level. The second test was to stay for three months without betraying anyone, going missing unexpectedly, lying, or killing anyone. The third was to join group 7 again. And the last test was to train 3 of his own students for a year or more and if they picked up bad habits from him then he … would be in big trouble. Sasuke passed every single one of them and he really was back for good.

Sakura was more then happy when Sasuke was announced ninja of the leaf village once again. Sasuke was never really the same after he got back though. Sakura could never figure out why either. When Sasuke did come back he was eighteen and more gorgeous then ever when Sakura saw him and now Sasuke was nineteen and looking even more gorgeous in Sakura's eyes. The pink-haired young lady got chills sent down her back just thinking about Sasuke and how hot he was to her. If Sakura was ever asked who she was most shy in front of, she would definitely say Sasuke. She didn't really know why shy was so shy in front of him … she just was. Sakura seemed to trip over her words as she spoke to Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei requested that I train with you." The pink-haired young lady was unsure if that came out right, but how could she fix that now? In her opinion she did it again. She stumbled over her owns words again. The green-eyed ninja got so frustrated with herself for tipping and smudging all over her words. Sasuke nodded and turned to the tree again. "I guess if Kakashi-sensei requested then … we can train together."

Sakura was jumping inside and couldn't hide her smile from the outside. She was happy that she could finally train with the gorgeous young man after such a long period of time. If she was not mistaken, the last time she trained with Sasuke was when they were twelve and that was seven years ago. Heck was that a long time. But not only that she was training with him again, Sakura was thrilled they were alone on the training field.

The night was warm and the stars in the sky sparkle brighter then usual. The intensely green grass was slightly wet but neither Sakura nor Sasuke minded.

They began to train, and Sakura was loving every moment of it. She loved just staring at him and now that they were training together, alone … it gave her goose bumps. Hit by hit she accepted it, but only because she was being hit by the young ninja. As they trained Sakura would look deeply into the young ninja's black beautiful orbs. Sakura found herself incredibly lucky to be teamed up with Sasuke.

They trained and trained and time seemed to fly like nothing else. Sakura was having fun even though some of the blows she took was painful she didn't really care. Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't concentrate on the time.

Training, somehow got them fighting on the floor. But as they fought on the ground they thought that they might as well practise their Tai-Jutsu. Both were good at their physical fighting, but as soon as they got up one of them managed to get the other on the ground.

Straight up again Sasuke threw a hard punch. The punch hit Sakura, but Sakura also caught his arm and tripped him, sending them both falling to the ground. Sakura landed on the raven-haired ninja, and if it weren't awkward enough, as Sakura landed on Sasuke their lips touched. Both were completely dumbfound as their lips touched, causing Sakura to peck the well-built young man.

The green-eyed young lady jumped off of Sasuke faster then she has ever jumped. Sasuke laid on the floor as if he were paralysed. Sakura walked deep into the forest and when she found that she was deep enough she leaned against the closest tree. Yes, the moment of the accidental kiss was awkward, but Sakura was happy that the kiss happened. That was the first time that she ever kissed Sasuke and she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Oh my gosh! I kissed Sasuke Uchiha!" She said in a high-pitched tone as she jumped up and down waving her arms in the air. Her eye caught the time on her wrist watch and she said to no one in particular, "Oh my word, I've got to get home!" She ran through the forest never taking her mind off of the kiss. And when she got home, she apologized to her parents for being so late and told them that she just lost track of time. Sakura walked upstairs and took a hot bath.

Sakura dressed herself in a cool night gown and got onto her bed. She was incredibly hot, just from the warm night but when she kissed Sasuke … the heat just doubled and it never went away. The young lady stared at her roof where she stuck a picture of nineteen-year-old Sasuke. She thought about what happened that night and it brought a smiled to her face, but her favourite part of that night was – you could probably guess – the kiss between the two ninja's

"I kissed Sasuke." Sakura whispered to herself and closed her sleepy eyes. Sakura was tired from all that happened that night and was glad that she could finally close her eyes and fall asleep thinking happy thoughts.

"I kissed Sasuke." She whispered to herself again before falling asleep.

That night the beautiful young ninja had a dream that she and Sasuke started dating. The dream put a smiled on Sakura's face and really seemed to make the night even better.

The next morning Sakura was singing happy tunes. The excitement from last night never wore off, and Sakura was sure that it was partly because of the dream. Sakura always wanted to date Sasuke, but Sasuke never really had the same feelings for her.

It made the pink-haired ninja a little bit sad that Sasuke didn't feel the way about her that she felt for him. Sakura wanted the raven-haired ninja to feel as strongly about her as she felt him. "_Man it sucks that he doesn't feel that way about me!"_ Sakura thought as she brushed her hair.

Her hair had grown quite a lot in the past seven years. Her pink hair trailed to the middle of her butt. Her eyelashes grew longer and darker and the colour of her eyes became slightly lighter. She was more tanned and her body figure was perfected over age. Sakura really was stunning, a very beautiful young lady. Sakura tied her hair into a high pony and let her fringe hang lose. She put light blue jean shorts and a red tank top on. It was also a very hot day just like yesterday, and since Sakura was still hot from the kiss last night she wanted to keep cool.

It was a Saturday morning and Sakura went to go and do the shopping. The pink-haired ninja stopped by the flower shop and said hi to Ino. Sakura and Ino became good friends again. When Sasuke left the first time, it took awhile, but Ino moved on. Sakura didn't though, but she kept it secret.

Sakura walked into the flowers shop and walked over to Ino. Ino had just finished with a customer and was happy that the green-eyes young lady came by. "Hey Ino." Sakura said giving Ino a hug from the other side of the counter.

Ino replied with a warm smile saying, "Hey."

"How are you Ino?"

"I'm great thank you and you Sakura?"

"I'm fantastic!" This time as Sakura said that she was fantastic she wasn't lying. Sakura usually wasn't fine because she was so worried about Sasuke.

Because Sasuke had never been the same when he came back, Sakura was very concerned about him and really wanted to find out why. Plus Sakura loved Sasuke more then anything now. She loved him more then ever before.

Ino smiled at her pink-haired friend and said, "That's great Sakura."

"So Ino, what's new?"

Ino smiled shyly. "It's very, very hard to believe."

"I'll believe you Ino."

Ino lifted up her left hand to reveal a diamond ring on her ring finger. Sakura's big green eyes went wide. The pink-haired ninja hugged Ino tightly while saying, "Congrates Ino!"

"Sai proposed last night!"

Ino was very happy and Sakura could see that. The green-eyed ninja was very happy for her friend. Ino was not at all the person for marriage but if Ino was happy then there was not stopping her. Some people said the love was blind, deaf, and stupid. Maybe that was why people usually chose the wrong guy, but Sakura knew that Sai was the right guy for Ino. They really were happy together. It really was an unexpected love, but love is love isn't it?

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura hugged Ino tighter and tighter.

"I still need to be alive for my wedding." Ino managed to say as her breath was being squeezed out by her friend who had now let go.

"You're right. I'm just … so happy for you!"

"Thanks Sakura. I have to get back to work. Thanks for stopping by."

"Your welcome Ino."

Sakura smiled and at the blonde young lady and then walked out of the flower shop. After hours and hours of shopping Sakura finally finished and was now on her way home. Almost home night was coming near. It was more or less 18:00 and all Sakura wanted was to get home. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto called from behind. The blonde young man ran up to Sakura.

"Oh hey Naruto."

"Can I help you carry your stuff?" He asked kindly.

"No thanks Naruto. How are you?"

"Oh I'm great! And you?"

"Fantastic thank you."

Sakura smiled at the happy ninja and asked, "How is Hinata?"

"Oh yeah, she's great. Hey that reminds me, I have to get going." Naruto waved and ran past Sakura. The pink-haired ninja watched back as Naruto ran past her. She took a step forward still watching back at Naruto to find herself bumping into someone. She felt back and dropped her bags.

Sasuke offered the fallen ninja a hand up, after all Sakura had fallen because she walked into him. Sakura blushed looking into Sasuke's eyes and accepting the hand up. Sakura felt so stupid walking into Sasuke like that. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sakura apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke picked up her fallen groceries and placed then gently into her small hands.

It was very awkward for both Sakura and Sasuke to stand there in silence.

"Hey Sasuke … do you-would you-like to go to dinner … later? I mean since I accidentally bumped into you …"

Sasuke chuckled as the young lady tripped over her words once again. "Sure Sakura. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"The-that's … um … great." Sakura blushed and smiled at the raven-haired ninja, who walked away smiling. Sakura ran home with the groceries and put them on the table in the kitchen. She ran to her room and got into the shower. She two hours to get ready and she wanted to look her best. She washed her hair with scarlet deluxe and used the soap that came with the shampoo. She got dressed into a shocking red tango dress and the red shoes to match with it. She loosened her hair and curled it.

Sakura looked stunning when she was finished, and it was just in time for Sasuke. He rang the door bell and she opened the door.

Sakura looked amazing and Sasuke's breathe was taken away. And he really struggled to get it back. He was dressed in his usual clothes but he still amazed Sakura.

"Shall we go?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled at him. "Yeah."


	2. Why me? hn never mind

_**Authors note: Sorry, the last chapter was bad! But I realized my mistakes and I am going to fix all of them in this chapter. This chapter is going to be the best – I hope – but that's what you guys have to tell me: if it were better!**_

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Why Me … Hn Never Mind!**_

"_You ready?" Sasuke asked as he recomposed himself._

"_Yeah." Sakura said as she locked the door behind her. The pink-haired young lady was very confident in herself. She looked beautiful, Sasuke had cleared that with his sharp intake of breath, and she, now, believed that this date was actually happening. Yes, she had been slightly clumsy when she had bumped into Sasuke like that, but look where it had gotten her! It had gotten her a date with the gorgeous black-orbed ninja._

_They were silent for most of the walk, but she understood that Sasuke didn't like opening up and so she never pushed. He took her to a fancy restaurant and it seemed like it was going really well, even though things weren't exactly going the way she planned, but good, nonetheless. She couldn't get over the fact that she had an accidental kiss and then instead of blowing his stack, she got a date. She wondered what could possibly go wrong._

_Something in the beautiful young lady told her that everything would go wrong, but Sakura being Sakura was not frightened. She was not shy, she had grown out of that little habit and that was a very good thing, especially when it came to this particular boy. She couldn't really call Sasuke a boy now could she? Besides, he wasn't 12 anymore, he was 19, and that was definitely classed as a man. Plus if Sasuke was classed as a man then Sakura would be classed as a woman right? Both 19 and both young adults, no longer boy or girl, not even Naruto was a young boy anymore._

_But that was not the point. The point was… was that the pink-haired jonin was on a date with the gorgeous jonin, Sasuke. She smiled to herself and thought, 'A DATE! Did you hear that? A DATE!'_

_Sakura sat down at the table and glared at the waitress as she flirted with HER date while handing him his menu and just flinging the menu at her. How dare she do that! Wasn't it clear that he was on a date? Sakura growled under her breath when the waitress continued to flirt with him and then when she finally left said, "Thanks for asking me on this date."_

"_Hn." He answered giving his usual one word replies. Being on the same team as him, she had learnt to decipher his replies and she knew that this meant 'you're welcome'._

_The rest of the night had flashed by in silence, but Sakura didn't mind, just his company was enough to make her giddy for the rest of the night. The night had gotten slightly colder as they were walking home and the pink-haired young lady wished she had brought the jacket. She walked up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door. Before going inside she turned around and asked, "Aren't you going to say something?"_

"_Like?" he asked raising a perfect eyebrow and then shook his head and turned around to walk away. He had gotten quite far, before she called, "Hey Sasuke!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Do you like my outfit?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. He stopped and turned around in annoyance. He didn't actually look at her the entire night. He would usually just carry on walking, but something inside of him forced him to turn around and look at her. The raven-haired young man knew that she wouldn't be able to see any facial expression. He looked at Sakura and his eyes grew wide, wider than they had ever been. She looked … indescribable!_

'She looks … like a girl. She looks … beau…what the hell are you doing Sasuke? You don't care! You don't drool over some girl, especially not Sakura and you don't care how she looks! _He commanded himself. Sasuke didn't have any feelings for the girl and it was going to stay that way! No one – especially not her – was going to mess that up. "No."_

"_But Sasuke…"_

"_Sakura?" he sighed, "You do know… that this was not a date right?"_

"_Yeah… absolutely. I was just in the mood for dressing up. Thanks for the night, Sasuke. I enjoyed it." She lied keeping the tears from her eyes._

"_Liar." Sasuke thought with an inner chuckle. 'Why me?' Sakura thought helplessly as she opened the door. She felt so hurt and before she knew it her knees gave in. 'OH GREAT!' she shouted in her mind. 'Why me… hn never mind.' She thought as Sasuke caught her and held her tightly in his arms. She felt so safe, so warm, and so… loved by HER Sasuke, and that was all she could take. Sakura fainted in the arms of her knight in shining armour._

_**Authors note: I hope this chapter was better than the other. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. WHAT?

_**Authors note:**__** If you thought the other chapter was good then read this one. I hope this chapter will be better than the others put together. Hopefully out of everything I have learnt a few new things don't you think? **_

_**Hey guys … please please please review. It will help me a lot if you review and it will give me a lot more confidence in myself and I will continue writing. If not … **_

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**WHAT?**_

"_**Mom… Dad?" Sakura called out as she walked into what she guessed was a pitch-black house. The house was large and had an empty aura surrounding it. She walked bare foot on the stone, cold, and really hard floor. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and black jean shorts with hair loose hair tickling her back. Absent-mindedly she rubbed her exposed arms and tried to stop shivering, but ice-cold droplets fell onto her head no matter where she went. Stopping in her tracks the pink-haired jonin called, "Mom, dad, where are you guys?"**_

_**Receiving no reply she carried on walking through the dark room feeling chills run down her spine. She let out a loud shriek as she tripped over something, hit her head on the stone wall, and felt a warm liquid run down her forehead. She placed her petite hand over her cut while looking back to see what she could have tripped over. Her body filled with fear and worry as she saw a human skull with dry skin parts lying on the floor.**_

_**Screaming she pushed herself away from the thing and got up, deciding that she wanted to get out of this house of horrors. She ran in the opposite direction as her eyes started adjusting to the darkness, but she could still, only, barely see what was in front of her. She slowed down her pace into a brisk walk afraid that she might trip over something else and let out a shaky breath. She whipped her head from side to side trying to find a way out, but an endless chasm filled with darkness and black mist blocked her path. **_

_**Looking away from the endless hole she spotted her parents on the other side of the rift and with tears of joy streaming down her face said, "Mom! Dad! I'm so hap – mom… dad, what's wrong?"**_

_**The atmosphere around her parents felt wrong. It was the aura of sorrow and anger. They seemed to be disappointed in her. She wondered what she could have doen to make them so upset with her and opened her mouth to say what was on her mind, but the only word that came out was, "NO!" Sakura watched in utter revulsion as he parents fell into the endless pit. The tears of joy were replaced with tears of pain and sorrow as her parents disappeared from sight.**_

_**Sakura held back her sobs as she heard loud and heavy footsteps approach her. She turned her head as she fell down into the endless pit to see who had pushed her into this place of doom. It was none other than her true love…**_

_**Sasuke **_

_Sakura let a scream escape from her throat as she shot up in her bed. There was a layer of sweat cover her lean body and before she knew it, silent sobs were making her entire body shake. She tried to even her breathing, but before she could make any progress a gorgeous young man ran into the room and while searching for a trace of a threat asked, "Sakura, are you alright?"_

_Everything started coming back to her slowly. She was in her bedroom, dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts, and there was a slight mess on the floor. Slowly she met Sasuke's beautiful black eyes and in a hushed whisper answered, "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."_

"_Are you alright?" Sasuke repeated, his voice filled with concern. _'Oh… my… gosh! Sasuke is in my room! And my room is slightly a mess! Damn!'_ She could tell that he was worried and it touched her heart to know that he of all people would stay and look after her in her time of need. She was accommodated to taking of of herself and it felt good to have someone here for her. She smiled sweetly at the concerned jonin and answered, "I am fine, Sasuke, really." Of course she was lying. The well grown man knew that she was lying, but she was determined to show him otherwise. _

_The medical ninja got up out of her bed and felt her body go numb as she tried to take her first step. Once again she fell to the ground and once again she found herself in the arms of her true beloved. Maybe she did that on purpose and maybe she didn't, but all she did know was that she liked it in his arms, it was where she belonged. She felt those same feelings of security and love reappear and sighed contently. Sasuke smirked his famous smirk and said, "I could argue with that."_

_She blushed brightly and lowered her head trying to hide her blush that would put Hinata to shame. He gently laid her on the bed. Letting out a slight chuckled as she refused to let go he said, "Stay here."_

_Sakura pouted slightly and let go. Even though she hated to admit it, her body was very weak at the moment and she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it to the kitchen unless it was in Sasuke's arms. She felt annoyance and frustration build up inside of her. She hated being in this condition, she hated not being able to walked around, and worst of all: she hated doing absolutely nothing. LuckilytThe upside to this was that she had HER Sasuke to look after her._ _She waited patiently for the raven-haired young man to return and when he did she asked, "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"_

"_If you must." He said fighting the urge to sigh._

"_What happened last night?"_

"_You mean three nights ago?"_

"_No… I mean last night when we went out to dinner." She said hesitantly. She wondered if Sasuke had forgotten about their date, but considering that he was still here looking after her, she quickly ruled out that possibility. Sasuke nodded and said, "Yes, three nights ago."_

"_What? I've been out for three days?"_

"_Well… not exactly. You were awake the night after we went to dinner but…" Sasuke said shifting uncomfortably._

"_But what?" Sakura persisted._

"_But you were… 'intoxicated'."_

"_What did I do, Sasuke?" Sakura almost pleaded. Sasuke took a deep breath as he crossed the room and lounged against the bedroom wall in front of her, looking out the window. Seeing as how he wasn't going to answer she tried again, "What did I do, Sasuke? Please… I want to know."_

_Sasuke's body stiffened and his fists clenched. He didn't want to think about it and he certainly didn't want to embarrass her any further. He sighed as she begged, "Please Sasuke." _

"_Let's just say… you acted… weird." He answered not going into the details._

"_What did I do?"_

"_Mm." Sasuke said avoiding eye contact with her._

"_Come on, Sasuke. Was it something bad?"_

"_It depends how you look at it." He said and looked at her face. He felt his restraint crack under her pleading eyes and sighed. He would have to tell her the story, but he was certain that in the end she would wish that she had never asked. He folded his arms across his chest and said, "It was around 10 when I heard a crash in your room. I walked in to find you on the floor wrapped in your duvet. I hurried to your side thinking something was wrong and put you back on the bed. You asked me if I wanted to join you and I said no, surprised that you were awake. _

'_Aw, why not? It will be fun.' You sounded very flirty. I decided not to answer you, and so you got a little irritated. You tried different things to make me want to climb into bed with you, and since all of the things you tried failed you tried something I thought that you would never ever do._ _You threw off the duvet exposing yourself. I had never thought that weren't clothed, though. I told you to cover yourself but you wouldn't listen and instead you approached me. You kissed me and tried to take my clothing off, but I stopped you and, so, I put you to sleep with a jutsu and clothed you."_

"_I can't believe I did that!" Sakura said slapping herself mentally._

"_Hn." Sasuke said looking away to cover his blush. He would never have guessed in a million years that he would see Sakura naked. When he was sure that his cheeks were cold again he turned his head toward Sakura, who was almost off the bed, not moving from his lounging position and smirked as she said, "I am so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't know what I was doing."_

"_As for the actual night. I don't know what happened. You said that you knew it wasn't a date while unlocking the door and then your body just gave in completely."_

"_Sasuke," She whispered and he looked up, "Would you mind fetching me another glass of water?" He nodded and left the room without replying. She hoped that whatever she had done wasn't going to ruin their friendship. Sasuke returned with the glass of water and nodded when Sakura said, "Thank you."_

_**Authors note:**__**I hope this chapter was awesome! Please review and let me know. I'll update soon! Promise.**_


	4. Not again!

_**Authors note: Hey I hope the last chapter was good, but you guys aren't reviewing! It is sooooooo frustrating when you guys don't review! Please please please review on this one! If you have time to read the story then you have time to review!**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Not again!**_

_For the rest of the day, Sasuke stayed with the pink-haired beauty just in case her body gave in again, but by the end of the day she was fine. Sakura hated that Sasuke had to leave though. She wanted him to stay but of course he would know if she was acting anything. He is just one of those people who are not easily fooled at all, and she knew this. And so Sakura, because she was 'healthy' again, was left in her house alone wondering what happened that she was in the state that she was. It was really frustrating her that she was completely oblivious to what had happened to her. She wanted to know what happened._

_Sakura had plans to visit Kakashi today though. They were going to train together. Even though Kakashi was not her sensei any longer, she still thought of him as Kakashi-sensei, oh and as one of her good friends. Besides Kakashi was always higher than her and so she wanted to be taught more. And even though she was a fantastic jonin already, she was better medical ninja. She rocked at being a medical ninja actually. She was the best at what she did – other than Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade was still better then she was but barely._

_So before she went to Kakashi, she cleaned her house. It was quite untidy and Sakura hated un-organisation! So she cleaned. Room by room she clean until the whole house literally sparkled. And then off she went to Kakashi. She was very excited to see Kakashi and to train with him but she still could not take her mind off of the gorgeous Sasuke. She couldn't stop thinking about how he took care of her and how he stayed with her and caught her every time she fell, and how he was always of service, or how he looked into his eyes when she fell into his arms when she got out of her bed. No matter what she thought it was somehow related to the black-haired ninja. But the most frustrating part was that; she wanted him, and he didn't want her so she couldn't have him._

_Sakura didn't want to admit it but she would never be with him. It made her heart pain that she was never ever-ever going to be with Sasuke. She would die for him! She would do anything for him! Sakura loved Sasuke! With all her heart! He was the best thing that ever happened to her in her life! And it hurt her … a damn lot that he did not at all feel that way about her! She wished with every little thing she had left in her soul that one day, she and Sasuke would be together._

"_One day Sasuke. One day you and I will be together." She lied to herself. She was walking to Kakashi's house, but very slowly. Somewhere deep inside of the pink-haired jonin was a voice that whispered that; she and Sasuke will one day be together but the rest of her screamed that they would never be together in a million years!_

_Sakura knocked gently on the front door and Kakashi came out. "I still think I should have picked you up." He said smoothly._

"_I know. But still I felt like walking, besides, I haven't been here in like forever. The last time I was here was when I was eighteen and we had that birthday party for Naruto."_

"_Hn."_

_They walked to the same training field that she always trained when she was in team 7. It was brunch when they began to train. Move from every new move they trained for hours. Sakura was learning many new things. She learnt more then she thought she would. It was about 6 when Kakashi gave her; her first break out of all the training. She sweating and by then she was glad that she brought loads of water._

_As Sakura was sitting down and drinking her water and eating her lunch, Kakashi was lounging against a tree reading Icha Icha paradise. Sakura was staring into space now and Kakashi started speaking, "So, Sakura, are you going to the masquerade ball tonight?"_

"_Masquerade ball?" She was puzzled. She hadn't heard of any masquerade ball._

"_Oh that's right. You were out when Lady Tsunade announced it. But now you know."_

"I guess I do." _Sakura thought looking back into space. "I guess I will have to think about it Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Well if you do decide to come, I will be more than happy to be your escort."_

"_Really?" Sakura asked standing up from excitement._

"_Sure."_

_Now that Sakura thought about it, she really did want to go. What if Sasuke was there? She wasn't going to miss her chance. "Ok Kakashi-sensei. I'll go."_

"_Great. I'll pick you up at 9. We're done for today." Kakashi stood up straight and put his book away. "See you later Sakura."_

"_Yeah. See you Kakashi-sensei."_

"_Oh, one more thing Sakura. You are not twelve any longer. Please call me Kakashi."_

"_I'll try Kakashi-sens… Kakashi."_

_Kakashi smiled under his mask and walked away leaving the beautiful jonin to herself as the sun was setting. She looked up into the setting and watched as the sun went down completely._

_Sakura walked home in silence and got into a hot shower so she could relax. When she got out she was refreshed and excited. She hurried to her closet and started trying on different clothes to see which one looked best. Her choice for a dress that night was a black silk dress that travelled to the floor even with high heels on and that came around her neck in a thin string. There was a cut in the dress on her left going up to her knee. She was wearing silk black matching high heels and with that was a small matching purse. She curled her long pink hair and to complete the look she wore a small black mask that only covered her eyes and her nose. To complete the mask was a black rose with a black feather behind it and the finishing touch was the glitter spread perfectly around the small accessory. Underneath her mask were her beautiful big green eyes with a touch of mascara and eye liner. Then to complete the face she wore red lipstick and layer of light red lip glass and a touch of pink blush._

_Sakura looked stunning and she hopped that she would take everyone's breath away. By the time she was finished it was 9 PM. Of course Kakashi being Kakashi was late. Sakura was not upset and the reaction got from Kakashi was defiantly worth the wait._

_There was a knock on the door as Sakura was pacing up and down because her sensei was once again late. She hurried to the door and opened it. She stepped outside without greeting her sensei and locked the door behind her. When Sakura looked at Kakashi she almost laughed. His eyes were big and she could tell that his mouth had dropped. She smiled at his expression and purposefully asked, "How do I look?"_

"_Don't ask stupid question Sakura. You look … beautiful." It took a while for him to answer. It took him awhile to get back to reality. Sakura blushed slightly but you would not be able to tell because of her make-up. Sakura and Kakashi walked to the masquerade ball in silence. And it really was a marvellous sight. There was a pathway lit by red and purple lights and surrounded by beautiful white roses, but because of the lights, the roses looked purple and red. Red and purple light circled the large building along with white roses and a pathway of white marble. White material went from light to light falling into a semi-circle. The grass was bright green and the flowers were fresh and let off a divine smell. Inside; the floor was white marble covered by a layer of clear glass. There was a beautiful red and purple chandelier hanging in the middle of the roof when the ceiling was at its highest and white material (like the one outside) was connected to the chandelier and travelled across the roof to the small lanterns on the walls. It looked beautiful._

_Sakura felt rather uncomfortable when she got inside, because every girl was wearing either white, red, or purple and she was wearing black. Only the guys were wearing black but with, white, red or purple ties. Although all of the girls gave her a dirty look and were talking behind her back, all of the guys were drooling over her._

_But it seems that Sakura was not the only one who never got the memo. Sasuke was standing with Naruto, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sai. He was wearing a black tux with a black shirt; his top button loose, and no tie but a plain mask with silk covering it that only covered his eyes and his nose. He was lounging against a wall with his hands in his pockets._'Oh Sasuke. You look more gorgeous than ever.' _Sakura thought getting Goosebumps. He really did look gorgeous and Sakura felt like she was falling for him all over again. But this time she would fall for him literally like as in physically. She felt that any minute she was going to trip over her own dress and land on her face right in front of him just embarrassing herself. And Sakura did NOT want to do that tonight._

_The music started playing as soon as Lady Tsunade walked into the ball room in a white silk dress that travelled to the floor, and a mask that cover her eyes, her nose and her top lip. Her hair was also tied in a high pony. Lady Tsunade really looked stunning. Sakura felt that she would never be able to compare to Lady Tsunade, Ino, Tenten or … Hinata. Hinata was wearing a silk purple dress that travelled to the floor as Sakura's did and that came around her neck as Sakura's did. Hinata's hair was loose and it had grown to Sakura's length too. Hinata looked the most stunning out of every girl there and she even forgot to wear a mask._

_Ino grabbed Sai to dance, and Naruto asked Hinata to dance. Neji and Tenten started to dance and Kakashi went to speak to Lady Tsunade. Lee came to ask Sakura to dance._"Oh heck." _Thought Sakura as he asked her to dance. "Sure Lee. Why not?" She said taking hold of his arm. They started waltzing and Lee kept on messing up the dance moves or stepping on Sakura's feet._

_When the dance ended Sakura was relieved. She sat down by one of the many large tables just to be pulled up and away by Naruto. "Naruto! Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked confused._

_Naruto had actually taken her to Sasuke. "Now dance you two!" Naruto said pushing Sakura into Sasuke's arms. Both Sakura and Sasuke never said anything, but as soon as she was in his arms a tango song came on and they both blushed. They were in the middle of the ball room and just started to dance. They danced in silence as the song progressed until Sakura started, "Sorry about Naruto. One would think that they are used to him by now."_

"_Hn."_

"_You are really good at the tango Sasuke."_

"_Thank you. I have to say the same for you."_

_Sakura turned her face to hide the light blush. "I saw you dancing with Lee."_

"_Oh … yeah."_

"_He's not the best."_

"_He's not good at all."_

_Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes as he chuckled. Their eyes locked as they got lost in the dance and in the music. Sakura's dress was backless and the feeling of Sasuke's warm hands on her bare skin made her light headed. She got butterflies and she was melting into pleasure._

_The song ended and Sakura was not relieved at all. In Sasuke's arms was where she was meant to be. Nowhere else. Just in his arms. That was where she belonged._

_They walked out to the balcony leaving the ball room full of music and dancing._

"_You don't usually go to these things do you?" Sakura asked._

"_Not really."_

"_Yeah. Me neither. Why did you come them?"_

"_Naruto forced me too."_

"_Ah yes. That's just like him. So you came with him and Hinata?"_

"_Pretty much. Who did you come with?"_

"_Kakashi. He was my escort."_

"_Hn."_

_After they stood outside for a while they went back inside and continued with the ball. Sakura could not stop thinking about the dance with Sasuke and He could not stop thinking about her._"Sakura looks beautiful. I don't care if I'm not supposed to care anymore! She looks gorgeous." _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at her across the room laughing at one of Naruto's joke._

_The night came to an end and Sasuke walked to Sakura. Kakashi got to her first though. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her._

"_Yeah."_

"_Don't worry Kakashi. I'll take her home." Sakura was stunned to hear that it was actually Sasuke's voice that said that._

"_Are you sure Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke nodded and looked at speechless Sakura. "Are you OK with this Sakura?"_

_Sakura nodded unable to speak._

_They started walking to her house and they spent the whole time in silence until they got to her house._

"_I had a great time tonight Sasuke. Thank you."_

"_You're welcome." Sasuke smiled at her sweetly. Sakura's legs gave in._"Not again!" _Sakura thought, but once again she was in Sasuke's arms. "I'm starting to think that you need to get your legs checked out. This is probably the fifth time I've caught you." Sakura turned her head to hide her blush, but as soon as she looked back, Sasuke's warm lips were pressed up against hers._

_Sakura felt like she was in heaven. She was kissing Sasuke and this time it was no accident. This time it was for real. This time it was on purpose. But who cares if it was accidental of purposeful? SHE WAS KISSING SASUKE!_

_But all good things had to come to an end and Sasuke pulled away. He took her inside and laid Sakura gently on her bed. Sasuke was about to close the door behind him when he stopped and said, "Oh, Sakura, you really looked beautiful tonight." He closed the door behind himself and left Sakura in her room speechless. Sasuke smiled and left the quiet house while closing the front door behind him._

_**Authors note: Was it good? You have to review and tell me! Please! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	5. Is this really happeneing

_**Authors note:**__** Come on guys! You didn't review! I am starting to think that I should not continue writing. But thank you to the people who did review. It did help – a bit – but come on! Review for goodness sake! PLEASE!**_

_**I hope that you enjoy!**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Is this really happening?**_

"_**Sasuke?" Everyone was crowding the entrance of Konoha. Sakura was 23 now and she and Sasuke have been dating since they were 19. Sasuke left on a mission 2 years ago and Sakura was concerned. For 2 years she waited for him to come back, and it would make sense if she just gave up, but Sakura never did. She loved him with all her heart and was never going to give up on her true love!**_

_**Never ever ever!**_

_**She ran to the crowd and squeezed past everyone. Sasuke had become a great hero of Konoha, and was loved by everyone in the hidden leaf. No longer hated or feared. Well maybe feared a little, judging on how strong he was. He was very strong. Tears filled her eyes as she saw who they were crowding. **_**"2 years. 2 years I have waited for you to return Sasuke. And now … your back." **_**Sakura thought as she looked at her true love who was standing in front of her.**_

_**She ran up to him and they were locked in a tight embrace. She was hugging his neck and she could feel the Goosebumps forming on her arms. 2 years she waited for this day. And it finally came! "I missed you so much!" She said looking him in those gorgeous black eyes. He smiled at her and her legs grew weak. "I missed you more." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sasuke tightened his grip on her waist as she kissed him. She had to pull away because she was losing her breath. She hugged him tightly again. "I love you." Sasuke whispered to her. "Sakura?"**_

"_**Sakura."**_

"_**Sakura!"**_

_The pink-haired young adult woke up. Sasuke was calling her name in her dream, but her was calling her name in reality too. Sasuke was standing outside in a tree by her window. "Yes Sasuke?"_

"_Lady Tsunade wished to see you."_

_Sakura sat up in her bed and hurried into her walk in closet. She walked out of her house with her usual on and hurried to the Hokage mansion. Turns out that she needed help at the hospital. And the reason why she needed help, was because … she was the patient. Tsunade had gotten really sick and it was very bad. Sakura feared that her sensei was not going to live through it this time at all. The green-orbed medic was scared for Lady Tsunade. If she died then who would become Hokage? Probably Naruto. But still, it was a lot to think about and it was just so sudden. Sakura didn't want her to die. Even though she would have the title of best medic in the hidden leaf, and there would be a new Hokage, one of her generation, she didn't want Lady Tsunade to die! Not at all! She would really miss the short-tempered Hokage. _

_Night fall had come and Sakura was very surprised. She had been there since … 9AM in the morning and now it was … 9PM. She had spend a whole 12 hours at the hospital helping looking after Lady Tsunade, and the Hokage was not a single bit better. It seemed that as time passed she became weaker and weaker and weaker and she just became worse. _"Now,"_ Sakura thought, _"Now, I am really getting worried about Lady Tsunade." _Her thought finished and she thought it in two ways. One of which was in a medical perspective and the other was like she was going to start crying. Sakura walked through dark and quiet Konoha. She didn't even notice the group of 15 guys surround her. She was too lost in her thoughts about the blonde-haired Hokage. "You shouldn't be walking around here … at night … alone." The group leader – she thought – said._

_She looked around at each of the 15 boys. All of which were bigger, taller, and much more muscular then her. "What? To watch out for guys like you?"_

"_Watch you mouth. You could get hurt. All of us have a short and bad temper." The group leader continued._

"_Oh please. I'm not scared of losers with no life. You guys for example."_

_The group of guys all went red in the face. She could tell that they were getting angry. Sakura didn't care really. She didn't care if they hurt her or if they made her bleed. She actually wanted to fight. She wanted to get all of her stress out by showing these guys what she was mad of. And besides, most were scared of her when she got angry. No one wanted to get her mad. They might as well dig their own grave if they make her angry._

"_Now-now missy. We don't want any trouble." The group leader said caressing her face. _"Missy? Missy! Did he just call me missy?!" _She though angrily. "Get … your hand … off … of my … face … now." Sakura said in warning. There was only one person who was aloud to touch her face. And that was Sasuke. NO ONE ELSE!_

"_What are you going to do? Little girl?" He said forcing on a kiss._

_Sakura was getting angry now. _"First Missy and now … Little girl? NO! No one does that to me!" _She thought trying to stop herself from going red in the face from anger. She was now determined to show these boys what she could do._

_Sakura punch the team leader on the cheek in his face, causing him to tumble side ways. The force from the punch made his lip bleed and he wiped the blood away. She then went to him and forced him to stand and then flipped him over her causing him to land HARD on his back and his wind to be knocked out. His face went red from loss of breath and he was in pain. She walked to him and punched him in the face while he lay flat on his back. The rest of the boys pulled her off of him and started fighting her all at once. Sakura held off as many men as she could but she was tired. They started to hurt her, and just like the leader she started to bleed. All of them were going at her all at once and she didn't even have enough time to think how to hold them off, they just kept on hitting and cutting and punching and kicking._

_Sakura was on the floor in a pool of her own blood. She didn't bother to open her eyes. She was just tired and wanted to sleep. She got what she wanted to and that was to kick someone's butt! She did, and she showed him! Someone came and was saving her though. He was hurting them and making sure that they fell to the ground and could not stand up. She opened her eyes and saw four of her night in shinning armour. She could not see him properly and closed her eyes and fell unconscious as soon as he picked her up and held her in his arms. _

_Sakura awoke with a headache. She looked across to the clock beside her bed, and the green-orbed jonin saw that it was 02:29 AM. She shook her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She sat up in her silk sheets and the dizziness hit her. She was wrapped in bandages, in several different part of her body. And even though she was just sitting up in her bed she felt like passing out, so how bad would it be if she were to stand up and try and walk? Here's one thing; Sakura did NOT plan on finding out. _

_Sakura rubbed her throbbing head. She looked around in confusion. Yes she only noticed it now, but she was in her room and she was very confused on how she got there._

"_Are you OK?"_

_She turned her head to see who it was. The voice was familiar. She spun her head to fast though, and it made her pounding headache worse._

"_Are you OK?" The voice repeated coming closer._

"_Um … I'm fine. Thank you … f-for s-saving me." She replied feeling dizzy again. She closed her eyes so that she would not watch the world spin._

"_I beg to differ. Besides, how do you know it was me who saved you Sakura?"_

"_Oh come on Sasuke, I might have hit my head hard but I'm not stupid."_

"_Picking a fight with 15 guys is not stupid?"_

"_Ok fine, you've got a point there. But still."_

"_Oh no! You're not getting up!" Sasuke commanded holding Sakura's shoulders down._

"_But I hate just sitting around!"_

"_You feel like fainting when you are sitting! There is no way you are going to get up!"_

"_Come on Sasuke!" She nagged_

"_Don't 'come on Sasuke' me. No!"_

_Sakura sighed a heavy, dramatic sigh. She muttered something under her breath that caused Sasuke to smile secretly. He didn't know why but … he found it very easy to smile around Sakura. He was confused at that though. Sasuke never found it so easy to smile around anyone. Well, as easy at it is to smile around her._

_Sakura lay down on her bed in defeat as Sasuke got up to fetch something. Some part of her begged her to get up but the other part of her pleaded for her not to. _

_It was like this for a few days as she healed but as soon as the healing took too long, she forced it to. The next week came and she and Sasuke were called to meet Lady Tsunade as an urgent matter. They hurried to the Hokage and were shocked to see how terrible she looked. Her blonde hair was turning grey, her fair skin was as pale as paper and she looked as if she was only skin and bones left._

"_My lady?" Sakura went to kneel at her bedside._

"_Sakura … Sasuke …" She struggled to speak as she was slowly losing the air in her lungs._

"_Yes Lady Tsunade, we're here." Reassured Sasuke._

"_I'm afraid … my time is almost finished," She begun and started coughing. "I have called … you two here … because … I am going to tell … you guys … what you duties are … going to be … as you leave this room." She finished. A man walked into the room with a suitcase filled with paper work in it. This made them both scared._

"_Sensei?" Sakura said softly._

"_Sakura …" Lady Tsunade started. "I would like you to take … control of all … medical … teams and buildings … in the hidden Leaf."_

"_Yes sensei." Sakura replied. She had always wanted this even as a child but she felt as if she wasn't ready for it, especially at the age she was now._

"_You are ready for this … Sakura." The Hokage assured as if she had read her mind._

"_Yes my lady." She replied._

"_Sasuke …" Her breath had become shorter. "I would … like you … to take over … for me … as Hokage." She said._

_Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise from this; he had always thought that Naruto would become Hokage but … now that it was him, he also felt that he wasn't ready, but was too proud to show this uncertainty. _

"_It would be my pleasure sensei." He replied._

"_I want … to wish … you two … the best of … luck … for these … jobs are … not easy responsibilities and … it is for … that reason … I am trusting … you two for … them. I trust that … you both will … do a great … job." She closed her eyes and they never opened again. A tear slipped down Sakura's face as she stood up. The rest of the day to follow was signing paper work for confirmation. _

_They both had to stay there over night; Sasuke having to plan a ceremony to present himself as the new Hokage and Sakura having to take care of left over details being the medical chief of the hidden leaf._

_The pink-haired ninja knew that things were never ever going to be the same and she worried that in both a good and bad way._

_She often thought to herself during the night to follow if this was really happening and felt that the next she would awake and Lady Tsunade would be alive and well and that this was all just a dream from her crazy imagination. _


	6. An unexpected day

_**Authors note; sorry it took me so long to add chapter five guys (some issues to result) but anyway, here's chapter six and I how you guys like it. This one is going to be a little different because I usually speak as Sakura's opinion but this time I am going to speak in Sasuke's opinion and feelings. **_

_**Please comment.**_

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**An unexpected day**_

_Sakura and her love, Sasuke never had a blink of sleep as the night passed by. The day before had been hard for the green-orbed young lady, because Lady Tsunade had passed from a horrible sickness, leaving the medical issues for her to deal with and the whole of the Leaf village for Sasuke to deal with. On the outside, he was really happy to be Hokage and was proud that the sensei had chosen him but on the inside – where he wouldn't let anyone in or see – he was truly uncertain of his position; debating whether he was ready for such a responsibility. Though the day to come was not one to be unsure of himself, it was a day where he would present himself to the Leaf Village as the new Hokage and for that, he need to show confidence. Of course he didn't want everyone to question Lady Tsunade's judgement of picking him as the new leader so he was going to show humility and pride in himself and his new position in the village._

"_Sasuke?"_

_Sakura's voice was music to his ears and couldn't help but smile as she entered the room. He looked up from the remaining paperwork to gaze upon the pink-haired ninja that stood before him. _

"_Yes Sakura?" He replied._

"_Could I speak with you?" She asked quietly._

"_Sure." Sasuke put down his writing material and gave his attention to her, though he wondered what this was about._

"_I'm nervous. I'm unsure of myself and being ready for this."_

_No one had really spoken to Sasuke about their problems and feelings, because of this, was unsure what to say to Sakura; he knew that she felt deeply about this and didn't want to make her feel worse in anyway. He wondered to himself if he could trust he -, the person who had been his team mate as a child and the person who was so persistent and followed him around because she had a huge crush on his - with his feelings; the feelings he hadn't shown to anyone except for Itachi, but that was a long time ago, when he was still a small child._

"_To tell you the truth Sakura, I am too."_

_Her eyes widened at this; she had always thought of Sasuke as the proud type; who never doubted himself or his position, but on the contrary, this was a lot more serious than simple competition in a battle, this was taking care for a whole village._

"_I know Sakura, it's not like me to be nervous or open up, but …" Sasuke realised what he was going to say next and found that it might be a little sudden for her. He wanted to say that he trusted her but wasn't sure how she would react to it and so he never finished his sentence._

"_Sakura, in my honest opinion," He got up from his chair and walked across the room to where she stood, motionless. "I don't think you have to worry; your speciality is medical Jutsu –," He had been interrupted by her._

"_What's that supposed to mean Sasuke?" She enquired angrily. "Are you saying that I'm not good enough as a ninja or that -," He interrupted her._

"_Stop jumping to conclusions!" He told her, who immediately stopped talking. "If you'd let me finish, I was going to say that you are a great ninja and have nothing to worry about. And no, I am not saying that you are not good enough as a ninja because I've seen you put a lot of guys on their butts." He finished._

_She didn't actually know what to say because she had never really been complimented like that from Sasuke._

"_Do you mean it?" She asked, making sure._

"_Of course I do Sakura, and I'm not just saying that because I don't want you here, I'm saying that because it's the truth."_

_She, as if compelled, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was stunned by this and didn't know what to do but stand there until she let go and he recovered from shock to continue with his unfinished work. The pink-haired Jonin slowly let go as she realised what she was actually doing and looked at up Sasuke who looked dumbstruck. She tried not to laugh by his expression but held it in._

"_I'm sorry I don't know what came over me …"_

"_It's alright Sakura." His voice was calm and gentle. She smiled at him and walked for the door but turned back._

"_Oh Sasuke, you'll do great as our new Hokage."_

_She left the room as he stood there with a small smile on his face. At that moment he felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, but it was so long ago that he didn't recognise it properly, but it was warm and happy and excitement. Was it love? Did he love Sakura? Or was it some foreign hallucination that lingered inside his brain? Either way, he was going to find out sooner or Later but he had to finish the paperwork that lay untouched on his new desk. _

_After their work had been completed they went home and had a few hours to sleep before the night to come; the presentation ceremony. _

_Sasuke and Sakura went back to their work before the sun set, at which he had to prepare himself. He dressed in the ceremonial Hokage outfit before the celebration began. The streets were lit with lamps and there were decorations all over to represent the celebration. Everyone had gathered in the streets of the Hidden Leaf and went to the place were the presentation would be held. The whole village was filled with mixed emotions of sadness (the passing of their old Hokage) and excitement (the presentation of their new Hokage)._

_Everyone dressed into special clothes symbolising their respect toward their new ruler. _

_Earlier that day, Sasuke had told Naruto – his best friend – the news of his new position in the village, Naruto by which was thrilled and happy for Sasuke. The black-haired ninja had asked Naruto to say a few words about Lady Tsunade's passing at the presentation ceremony, who said that he'd be happy to. He'd also asked Sakura to be the one to start the celebration. She as nervous to do this and wouldn't have but agreed to do it because it was Sasuke who had asked her to. _

_Many people knew that Sasuke had become Hokage because the word spreads very fast, but there were some who were still in the dark about the whole situation. _

"_Good evening everyone," Sakura started as she stood in front of the large crowd. "I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. As most of you may know, yesterday was a hard day for all of us, I'm sure; it was the day of Lady Tsunade's passing," She stopped to take a deep breath. "But today, our hope is restored, for we now have a new Hokage, one that will follow in Lady Tsunade's foot steps and one who will lead us into greatness." As she stopped Sasuke came forward with a man. _

_There was silence as everyone watched a strange ceremony that shows Sasuke as the new Hokage by signing a scroll held by the man. As this passed, Sasuke stood in front of everyone while the bowed to show their respects. He bowed back and signalled for everyone to resume their standing position._

"_Good evening," He began. "Standing in front of you all is a great privilege. Lady Tsunade chose me to take her place as Hokage and I am grateful to her that she saw something in me that was worthy of leadership and responsibility. Today, as I have presented myself as the new Hokage of the great Hidden Leaf Village, I make my promise to you all that I will not take advantage of my responsibility and positions of leadership, that I will look and care for this village as the past Hokage's have done." He stopped to take a breath. "This village has been brought up in greatness and has a strong history that cannot be removed, even over time, and I promise to continue that history with out new generation warriors and leaders. I promise to nurture our young and train our growing generation with strength, discipline and hope. I promise to make the better decisions for our well being and I promise not to drive our people into the ground. This new generation is one filled with hope and courage, as it will stay."_

_Applause filled the silence as he finished speaking. Sasuke left the spotlight and Sakura took his place._

"_My best respects to our new Hokage." She bowed in his direction to show her individual respects. "As now to show our gratitude toward Lady Tsunade, I would like for Naruto to say a few words." She left and Naruto took her place._

"_I am honoured to have the opportunity to say a few words to my passed sensei." He began. "Lady Tsunade was a great woman, full of wisdom and kindness. She lifted up our hope and led us into greatness. She was committed to her work and did everything to the best of her ability. Lady Tsunade was a woman who gave her all to something. She was a determined person who never gave up or ran from a fight. I am privileged to have known such a woman and I am sad to have to let her go, but I am glad she had put so much effort into building up Konoha. I know that choosing Sasuke as the new Hokage was a wise decision and I know that he will do greatly in her place."_

_Applause filled the space again as he finished. As he walked off of the stage, he bowed toward the Black-haired Hokage and smiled his usual happy grin. Sasuke knew that Naruto would have been a great leader and expected him to become Hokage but now that Sasuke was the Hokage, he knew that Naruto would stand by him and hold him up as a friend and as a person of compassion and kindness, the kind of person Naruto was born as._

_The night was successful and everyone seemed happy that Sasuke had taken Lady Tsunade's place as Hokage and leader of the village. He changed out of the ceremonial clothes and went to his office. On the way there he caught a glimpse of Sakura._

"_Sakura," He called. She stopped in her tracks and walked to him._

"_Yes Sasuke?" She said._

"_I wanted to tell you that you did great out there." He told her._

_She blushed slightly and looked down to hide her face. "Thank you Sasuke. I found you speech wonderful."_

"_Thank you." He said with a side smile, a smile that left her breathless with butterflies._

"_Good night Sakura." He said after a pause. "Have a great night." _

_He turned to leave but was surprised to see that she had run in front of him. He tilted his head slightly as he was bewildered. Sakura took his neck within her hands and pulled him down. She then kissed him where they stood. At first he was surprised but that feeling turned into pleasure. He placed his hands on her hips, afterwards she pulled away and smiled in success. _

"_Good night Sasuke." She said and kissed him again._

_Sakura then turned and left him where he stood. Sasuke was more bewildered than ever at this. How long had she planned to do that?_

_After a few minutes of motionlessly standing there, he turned and left to his office to continue with his work. The whole night to follow, he thought about what had happened between them and couldn't help but think when it was going to happen again._

_**Authors note; you guys have to tell me what you think! I know it wasn't the longest I have ever written but that's fine with me. Comment please. **_


	7. The big surprise

**Authors note****: this chapter might be a little confusing but it'll make sense soon enough. It is a little short too.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter 7**

**The big surprise**

Sakura awoke from her sleep with a jump, realising that it was just a dream, but to make sure everything wasn't a dream she stole a glance to her left. Relief washed over her as she gazed at the gorgeous man that lay – still sleeping – beside her. She smiled, and to make sure not to wake him, she got up silently and moved into the wooden bathroom from her room.

She washed her face and stared into the rectangular mirror in front of her. Things had changed over the years, not much though; her hair was a darker pink, her eyes a lighter green, her skin a little darker tan, her face looked more attractive and mature, her lips became redder and her black eyelashes grew long enough to think that she wore make-up. She smiled at the reflection when she saw her black-haired husband standing in the door way.

Sakura turned to gazed into his smiling face and friendly expression. They walked to one another and closed their arms around each other. He leaned down and kissed her. They stood there, lost in their eyes. He greeted her and made her breakfast while she showered. As the water fell on her body she thought of her dream. Everything that happened was true; the accidental kiss, the 'not actually a date' date, the intoxication, the party and their real kiss, Lady Tsunade dying and making him Hokage, and finally, the presentation day where she kissed him and left him standing in the hall way. All of that happened three years ago. A year after all of that, Sasuke and Sakura got married and they've been married for a year exactly. Sakura had to admit; her life turned out grate, as did everyone else's.

Naruto and Hinata were engaged, Sai and Ino were married (for two years now), Shikamaru was one of the head senseis and went on several A-ranked missions, Choji owned his own store, Kakashi is still same old him, Neji has also found love and everyone is just happy. The leaf village is at Peace with Sasuke as Hokage and Sakura had news herself, news that would be very surprising.

She got out of the shower; steam filling the bathroom and got dressed in her usual. Today is their anniversary, later that night they were going to dinner at a restaurant (Sasuke wasn't really one for secrets or surprises) and just have fun. Sakura walked into the kitchen and soaked in the delicious aroma that filled the air; bacon, eggs, fried tomato, melted cheese, spice and tea. He placed the omelette on the table in front of her and winked, turning back to the stove. She smiled inwardly to herself as she admired her gorgeous husband and his amazing catering skills; never would she have thought before that it was one of his many talents. She sat down and started on her food while he went to get changed. Not five minutes later he was back with a box in his hand. Sasuke gave her a kiss and handed her the box. "Happy Anniversary my love." He said.

She opened that box in anticipation and excitement to find a beautiful silver necklace with a heart shaped diamond hanging on it.

"I love Sasuke! Thank you!" She gave him a very big hug and kissed him.

She had her gift in his office already and couldn't wait until he got to work and opened it. They unwillingly parted to leave for work. The day dragged on but Sakura went about it happily knowing what was to come at the end of the day. She finished work early as a anniversary treat from the other doctors who promised to do her work for her. She had wonderful friends and couldn't thank them enough. Meanwhile Sasuke worked as normal but had a smile on his face as he thought about his beautiful wife and the gift she was to him. Sasuke found her gift on his desk and was planning to give her a big hug and kiss as a thank you.

As soon as Sakura got home she took a long, hot, relaxing shower and cleaned the house. Afterwards she got ready for dinner and dressed in an elegant silk black dress that touched the floor even with high heels on. It was a mermaid make that fit her body perfectly with a thin neck strap and a V cut in the front, the back of the dress rested low. The finishing touch was a cut on the right side that went up to her knee. She wore black lace high heels and wore her new necklace with matching earrings. Her long hair fell straight over her shoulders and back perfectly as if to imitate a waterfall.

Soon the time came to leave to the restaurant. They agreed to meet each other outside and going in together. They got there at the same time and it was clear on Sasuke's expression that she looked amazing. He wore a black tuxedo with a purple shirt – naturally – with the top button untied. Sakura liked it best that way. The scene of her husband reminded her of their wedding day; how he took her breath away (fashionably) and made her forget everything around her (unsurprisingly).

"You look amazing." He complimented, followed by her blushing a bright red. He laughed at her reaction and kissed her. "Thank you for the gift." He whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled. "Do you like it?" She asked. "Why don't you find out?" He asked teasingly and gave her a long kiss. She figured it was a definite yes because he only did that if he liked something she got for him.

They walked into the restaurant to find that it was actually a surprise party. Sasuke had planned it, apparently Sakura was wrong about the 'not keeping secrets and surprises'. Everyone one of their friends were there to greet them. Naruto said a short welcome speech and everyone got started with the gifts and the food. The night was really one to remember. At the end Sakura decided that it was time to share her surprising news with everyone. She stood in the spot light and greeted everyone.

"Good evening everyone. I am so grateful to everyone for everything. I think that everyone will agree with me when I say that, life was very interesting for all of us." Everyone agreed and glanced around the room at all of their friends. "Well, I think that everyone will also agree when I say that everything had turned out great." Everyone agreed again. "Well, now is the most interesting time of all; I want to share some good news that I've recently found out." There was a pause. Excitement filled the air and everyone listened in anticipation. "I'm pregnant." Cheers filled the room and everyone congratulated the couple.

Sasuke was happy about this; just a little shocked. That day was a great and memorable day for everyone, especially Sakura and Sasuke. Nine/Ten months later twins were born; a girl with Sasuke's black hair and Sakura's green eyes and a boy with Sakura's light pink hair and Sasuke's dark eyes. The girl became a daddies girl and had a lot of Sasuke's personality and characteristics in her, the boy became a lot like Sakura in many ways.

The twins grew up happily in a happy family, loving both their parents and each other. Both are destined for greatness.

**Authors note****: So basically all six chapters were part of Sakura's one dream. In the end they were married and had twins. It's a weird ending but there you have it. Please comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
